


Untitled Jason Drabble

by luckyghost



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Dysphoria, Gen, Other, Sweet, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyghost/pseuds/luckyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason waxes his chest hair for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Jason Drabble

Rapidly aging following his resurrection was bringing about a whole set of problems Jason had never anticipated. First off, he needed a new wardrobe every couple months to keep up with his growing legs, broadening chest and shoulders and thickening arms. Second off, he was having a hard time tracking his body. He was starting to get pretty sick of Talia laughing at him while they sparred and he overshot a kick because his leg was longer than it was last time he used that move. And third off, he was growing chest hair.

This was just unacceptable.

Talia definitely knew, and she didn’t seem to mind, which almost made it worse in a way. Jason wasn’t ready for chest hair. He wasn’t emotionally prepared for chest hair. He hadn’t been emotionally prepared for leg hair and had waxed it until the day he died. Some things just didn’t belong on his body. But there it was, fine but dark hairs popping up between his pecs and there was only one thing to be done about it.

Getting ahold of the waxing kit in secret was a bit tricky. There was no way the League assholes wouldn’t give him shit about it, so Jason had to grab it from a drug store on the way home from a mission, after ducking out from under his supervisor’s not quite watchful enough eye. After locking himself in the bathroom, Jason nervously removed the wax burner from its box, before going back to check that the door was locked three separate times. As the wax heated, he cleaned the skin and rubbed on baby powder, then sat on the toilet tapping his feet anxiously and checking his watch.

Just as Jason stood to check on the wax, a sharp knock rocked the bathroom door.

“Jason,” Talia’s voice said through the door. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Sheepishly, Jason walked over to unlock the door and let her in. She gave him a wry smile, and sat on the edge of the bath tub. Jason’s heart raced as he contemplated all her possible reactions - disgust, scorn, disapproval - but her face conveyed none of those things.

“Wouldn’t you like some help, little one?”


End file.
